Hearts Unbroken
by Tevrah
Summary: (One-Shot) This is T.K. and Kari's story. Takari, with hints of Mimato and Taiora (Please read and review)


_Title__:  Hearts Unbroken_

_Author__:  Tevrah_

_E-mail__:  NightAngel852@hotmail.com_

_Summary__:  How do two best friends fall in love?_

_Author Notes__:  Hey everybody!  This is my first Takari! ^_^ Can you believe it?!  But I love Takari's; they're my favorite!  (So are Mimato, Kenlei, and Taiora!)  Now, just a few things that I want to point out:_

_Number one__:  When you review, and you have constructive criticism, then please tell me!  But please don't cuss!  I would be very grateful if you didn't!  Thank you!_

_Number two__:  If you don't like Takari, then don't read this fic!  I don't see the point!_

_Number three__:  T.K.'s last name is Ishida!  _

_Ages-I hope that when you read the story, you understand why I put the ages like this__:_

_T.K.-22/17_

_Kari-22/17_

_Yolei-23/18_

_Ken-23/18_

_Davis-22/17_

_Akira-22/17_

_Matt-26/21_

_Mimi-26/21_

_Tai-26/21_

_Sora-26/21_

_Cody-18/13_

_Tara-18/13_

_Izzy-24/19_

_Nyla-24/19_

_Joe-28/23_

_June-28/23_

_Disclaimer__:  I do not own Digimon in any way!  The only things that belong to me are the plot, Akira, Tara, Nyla, and June!  _

_Now, read and enjoy!_

*****

Clouds, fluffy and white, lay scattered in the blue, clear sky.  In the crowded Odaiba park stood a huge Cherry Blossom tree.  Children ran around it, laughing and giggling, with their parents following close behind.  Under the great tree sat two figures talking and laughing.  One figure was a male.  He sat against the great tree holding the other figure, which was female.  The male had shiny blond hair and crystal blue eyes.  He was tall, even sitting down, and was muscular.  The female had dark brown hair that was in a braid down to her shoulder blades and dark red eyes.  She was tall compared to some and short to others.  She sat against the male and only reached his chin.  She laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you remember our brother's faces when we went to Las Vegas in America without telling anyone, T.K.?" she asked.

T.K. smiled.  "Yeah," he replied.  "Tai looked like he was going to kill me, and Matt looked like he was going to faint."

"For it to be two years ago, I still remember it like yesterday," she said.  She got up on her knees and looked him in the eyes.  "Do you think we should have done it differently?"

"It would have been nice having everyone there," he said slowly, "but crowded.  We needed to be alone, and we wouldn't have gotten that with everyone around us."

"I suppose," she sighed.  "I just wanted to get away from everybody."

"Kari," T.K. said gently, "what we did was right.  And as long as we're happy, everyone else is too."

Kari gave a small smile.  "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

T.K. grinned.  "That's why you married me."

Kari's smile widened.  "You got that right."  She leaned down and gave him a kiss.  Then she pulled back and settled back where she was moments before.  T.K. pulled his left knee up and tightened his arms around her.  "When do you think we should tell everyone?" Kari asked suddenly.

T.K. sighed.  "I don't know," he said.  "I think we should do it on a special occasion, like Tai's birthday, or Matt's."

Kari giggled.  "That would be a hit."

T.K. smiled.  "Yeah, but they couldn't say that we didn't tell them this time."

"I think that Matt or Tai's birthday would be a wonderful time," Kari replied.  "Which one is closer?"

"Matt's birthday is in two months, and Tai's is in three," T.K. replied.  "You want to wait for Tai's birthday?"

"Most defiantly," Kari replied.  "It would serve him right for everything he did to me over the years."

"Tai's birthday it is," T.K. replied.  They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you ready for this?" Kari asked quietly, almost timidly.

"Hey," T.K. said.  He turned her chin with his two fingers until they were eye to eye.  "I told you not to worry about that.  I'm very ready.  I can't wait I'm so excited.  Are you ready?"

Kari nodded.  "I'm just scared.  What if I turn out to be horrible?" she asked.

"You're going to be great," he said.  He laid his hand gently on her stomach.  "You'll make the best mom in the world."

"Do you think so?" Kari asked hopefully.

He leaned down until their noses were touching.  "I know so.  So no more worrying, okay?  Besides, the doctor said it was bad for the baby."

Kari nodded.  "Thank you for helping me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for," he replied lovingly.

"How much longer do we have before we have to meet the others for the party?" Kari asked.

T.K. looked at his watch.  "About two more hours.  Davis said that he had something important to announce.  I think he proposed to Akira."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Kari said.  "They always did have a thing for each other in High School."

T.K. smiled.  "Yeah, they were both just too stubborn to admit it." 

"We should have figured that they would have fell for each other, though.  I mean that's how Izzy and Nyla fell for each other.  They argued until they just up and got married.  Now look at them.  They have two kids and another on the way," Kari replied.  

T.K. chuckled.  "I never would have thought that Izzy of all people would have been that spontaneous.  I mean Joe, he fit everything I thought about him.  He met June in school, 'courted' her for two years, and then proposed to her.  Then he waited for another year before he married her.  Now they have one kid and another on the way.  I think Nyla and June are supposed to give birth a month apart."

"But June enjoyed the wait," Kari said.  "She told me and the other girls that Joe was the most romantic man she had ever met."  Kari laughed.  "You should have seen all of our faces.  It was like someone had told us that we had just eaten snake or something.  It was hilarious."

"I can imagine," T.K. replied.  "Joe, romantic?"  He shrugged.  "Life is just full of surprises."

"I wonder if Cody and Tara are going to be able to make it today?"  Kari asked.  "I hope so.  I haven't seen them in over a year with them being away at college."

"I know," T.K. answered.  "I hope that they're doing okay.  But I'm proud of them."

"So am I," Kari said.  "They've been dating since they were thirteen years old, and both of them managed to get into the same school in England for college.  I think that Cody is going to propose to Tara when they finish school."

"Either that, or he already has, and they've just decided to wait until they both finish school," T.K. said.

Kari sighed.  "I always admired Cody," she said softly.  "He lost his father at such a young age, took on a great amount of responsibility, and still managed to grow into one of the most honest and decent men I know.  He's got a heart of gold, and I'm glad that Tara's the one to share it."

"I know what you mean," T.K. replied.  "He was the youngest in the group, but always acted twice his age.  Even when his mom married another cop, he still acted gracefully and respectfully.  Now he and his step-dad get along great."

"Or even when he lost his grandfather," Kari said.  "He still took control of the situation and managed to make it through.  I was so proud of him.  I know everyone else was, too."  She yawned.  "How much longer?"

T.K. looked at his watch again.  "An hour and thirty minutes."

"I think I'm going to take a nap for a bit," Kari said sleepily.  

T.K. leaned her head against his chest.  "I'll wake you when it's time."

Kari nodded against his chest.  Soon, T.K. could hear her even breathing.  He kept his arms wrapped around her.  He loved her so much.  He remembered when he fell in love with her and smiled.  He was ten years old and Kari and he had been playing when he fell and scraped his hand.  Kari had kissed it and proclaimed it all better.  That's when he decided he loved her and was going to marry her.  Although, it didn't exactly happen that way.  He closed his eyes and remembered.  

Five years ago… 

 The hallway of Odaiba High School was crowded as students and teachers alike prepared to leave for the day.  Kari Kamiya was struggling to get her locker open.  She groaned in frustration as she pulled to get her stuck locker to release.  Suddenly a palm hit the side of the locker and it popped open.  She looked up to see her best friend, T.K. Ishida.  "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied.  "Why don't you just get a new locker?"

"Because I'm too stubborn," she answered.

"You could say that again," he muttered.

"Because I'm too stubborn," she said with a grin.

He poked her in the ribs and she squirmed.  "Cute," he said with a smile.

"I know I am," she said.  He poked her in the ribs again.  "Stop it," she said with a giggle.  "You know I'm ticklish."

He poked her again.  "Exactly."

Kari closed her locker door and turned toward him.  Before she could say anything, she smiled.  "Why, T.K.," she cooed, looking over his shoulder, "isn't that Yui?"

T.K. turned and saw Yui Opten, the captain of the cheerleaders standing by her locker talking to some of the boys from the basketball team.  He quickly turned back to Kari, his eyes wide.  "You wouldn't."

Kari crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows with a smile.  "Wouldn't I?"  She opened her mouth to shout for Yui, but T.K.'s hand covered it.

"You do it, and you'll be sorry," he said.  Kari raised her eyebrows.  He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, making her eyes go wide.  She nodded and he dropped his hand and smiled.  

"That's playing dirty," Kari said.

"So were you," he replied.

She sighed.  "Fine.  We're even.  Happy?"

"For now," he said smugly.

Kari groaned.  "Let's just get out of here."

T.K. laughed and followed Kari out the front double doors of the school to the parking lot.  They climbed into his jeep.  "We have to pick Davis and Ken up from the soccer field."

"What's Ken doing here?" Kari asked as T.K. started the jeep and drove out of the parking lot.

"He's helping Davis prepare for the last game of the season," T.K. replied.  "Davis said that he wanted everyone to remember him."

"That's Davis all right," Kari said.  "I wonder how he's going to react when he hears that Akira's going to be at the diner waiting with Yolei?" she asked smiling.

T.K. laughed as he pulled into the soccer field's parking lot.  "I don't want to be the one to tell him.  That's for sure."  The two of them got out of the jeep and began to walk toward the soccer field.  They found Davis and Ken sitting on the bleachers talking.  T.K. walked up beside them.  "I thought you two were supposed to be practicing," he commented, taking a seat.  

"We were," Davis defended.  "We were just taking a break waiting on you."

Kari took a seat in front of the three.  "Yeah, right."

"We were," Davis said again.

"Are we all ready to go?" Ken asked.

T.K. nodded.  "Just waiting on you two to finish your break."

Ken smiled.  "We're done."

They all stood up and began to make their way to the jeep.  Once they were all piled in, and T.K. had started driving toward the diner, Kari started conversation.  "I hope we're not late meeting with the girls," she said.  T.K. looked over at her and smiled.  He shook his head and continued driving.

"Girls?" Davis asked, confused.  "I thought we were just meeting Yolei.  Who else is going to be there?"

"Akira," Kari answered calmly as Ken and T.K. struggled to keep a straight face.

"What!" Davis cried.  "There is no way that I'm going to meet with that-that, well, her."  He turned toward T.K.  "Pull over."

"Sorry," T.K. said.  He pulled into the parking lot of Early Diner and parked.  "We're already here."

"Oh, it won't be that bad," Kari said.  "We're just going to be in there for a few hours."  She grabbed Davis's arm and pulled him along.  "Come on."  An amused T.K. and Ken followed close behind.  They walked in and spotted Yolei and Akira sitting at a back table.  Yolei had Akira trapped by the window, so Kari did the same.  She pushed Davis in before her and took a seat in the middle.  T.K. sat beside her, and Ken sat beside Yolei, giving her a kiss.

"Hey," Ken said to Yolei. 

"Hey," she replied.  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled up to him.

"Ow!" Davis cried.  They all turned toward him, to find him rubbing his leg and glaring at Akira.  "What was that for?"

"That was for throwing mustard at me today at lunch," she answered.

"Well, that was for you throwing my book bag away yesterday," he replied.

"Well, that was for you squirting water on me," she shot back.

"Well, that was for you-" 

They both turned to find everyone laughing at them.  "What's so funny?" they demanded.

"You," Kari managed.  "I wish you two would just stop fighting and admit that you love each other."

Davis and Akira turned red.  "I do not love him," Akira said.

"Ditto," Davis said.  "Only with her."

T.K. shook his head, grinning.  "Whatever."

*****

T.K. walked into his and his parent's apartment and quietly closed the door.  He could hear his parents in the kitchen.  He walked into the kitchen and found his parents and Matt making dinner.  

"Hey, T.K.," Dan, his and Matt's dad, said.  "How was school?"

"Fine," T.K. replied.  "I've already eaten, is it all right if I go on to my room?"

"Sure," Nancy, his and Matt's mom, replied.  

T.K. turned around and walked to his room.  He closed the door behind him.  He sat down at his desk in the dark except for the light coming in through his window.  He picked up the picture frame in front of him.  It was a picture of him and Kari a few months ago.  He and Kari were covered in mud and were hugging.  He rubbed his thumb over Kari's face. 

"You should tell her how you feel," a soft voice said.

T.K. looked up to find Mimi standing in his doorway.  "Hey, Mimi," T.K. said.  "When did you get here?"  He sat down the picture.

"Just now," she replied.  She turned on the light and walked in the room.  She sat on his bed.  "Tell her," she urged.

T.K. sighed.  "I can't," he said.

"Why not?" Mimi asked.

"It's not as simple as going up to her and telling her that I love her," he explained.  "You wouldn't understand."

Mimi raised her eyebrows.  "Oh?"

T.K. got up.  "Look, I'm going to go to the gym and try to work up an appetite."  He walked out the door with Mimi following him.  He picked up his basketball bag and left.  Mimi grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Mrs. Kamiya?" Mimi said.  "This is Mimi.  Is Kari there?"

"Sure, just a moment," Mrs. Kamiya answered.

A moment later Kari answered the phone.  "What's up, Mimi?"

"Kari, I think you should go and talk to T.K.," Mimi said.

"What's wrong?"

"Just go to the gym and talk to him."  Mimi hung up the phone and closed her eyes.  _Please let this work…_

*****

Kari hurried to the public gym.  She opened the door and rushed in.  She found T.K. on the basketball court.  "T.K.?" she called.

T.K. turned around with surprise.  "Kari?  What are you doing here?"

"Mimi called and said you needed to talk," she replied.  "What's wrong?"

T.K.'s face became unreadable.  "Nothing," he said coldly.

"T.K.?" Kari asked.  "Why are you so cold?  What's wrong?"

"I said nothing was wrong," he said firmly.

"Something's wrong," Kari said.  T.K. walked by her.  He put his basketball in his bag and picked it up.  He walked by her again, heading for the door. "T.K.!" Kari exclaimed, grabbing his arm to keep him from retreating.  "Can't you even talk to me?"

T.K. turned around to face her.  "No!" he cried.  "Don't you see?  Don't you get it?  Mimi called you for a reason, and that's why I can't talk to you.  I can't keep pretending that every time I see you I don't want to touch you or hold you."  He grabbed her upper arms.  "I can't keep pretending that if I talk to you or walk away from you, I won't hurt at night, or that these feelings inside of me will go away so that I can get on with my life.  I can't."  He let go of her arms and sighed dejectedly.  "I'm sorry," he said softly.  "I just can't keep doing this."  He looked at her.  "I love you, Kari.  And this isn't a phase because I'm not going to love you until the day I die; I'm going to love you longer."  He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead.  "Be happy with life.  You deserve it."  With that he picked up his backpack, placed it on his shoulder, and walked out the gym doors.

Kari walked over to the bleachers and sat down.  A tear slipped down from her cheek.  She looked at the gym doors for a long time.  Then she buried her face in her hands and began to sob.  "What do I do?" she whispered.

*****

Kari walked in her front door a few hours later just as it began to rain.  

"Kari!" her mother exclaimed.  "You didn't get wet, did you, dear?"

"No," Kari said quietly.

Her mother didn't seem to notice.  "Well, good.  Oh, Tai and Sora are will be here soon.  Go and get ready for dinner."

Kari went to her room.  As soon as her door was shut, she collapsed on the bed where she curled up in a ball, hugging her pillow.  A few minutes later, a knock sounded at her door.  "Kari?" Sora called.  Then she opened the door and stuck her head in.  "We're here."  She stopped when she saw Kari.  "Kari?" she asked, concerned.  "What's wrong?"  She stepped in the younger girl's room and walked over to the bed.  "Kari?" she repeated.

Kari sniffed and sat up in bed.  "I have a problem."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Kari sighed.  "It's about T.K.  He so hurt and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused.

"He's so upset, and—and I'm the reason."

"Kari, honey, you're not making any sense," Sora said, exasperated.

Kari stood up.  "T.K.'s in love with me!" she exclaimed.  When she looked at Sora, she was surprised to see the older girl smiling.  "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You are," Sora said calmly.  "Everybody knows T.K.'s in love with you."

"What?" Kari said.

Sora laughed.  "Kari, honey, either you're in some sort of strange world that the rest of us don't know about, or you're blind.  T.K.'s been in love with you since you two were ten years old.  

"I don't understand," Kari said.

Sora patted the bed beside her.  "Come here," she demanded.  When Kari was seated, she continued, "Do you remember all the times T.K. would do things for you?  Like take the blame for something you did?  Or bought you gifts for no reason at all?  Or how about the time he came to the hospital when you were sick and stayed so long that he almost didn't make the basketball team because he hadn't gotten any sleep?  What about that time that he didn't go to see his grandparents in Paris because you broke your ankle?  I remember Matt asking him to reconsider, saying that you'd understand, but T.K. just smiled and said that you needed him."  She looked at Kari.  "He's always loved you, and everybody's always known it.  Everybody except you."

"I don't know what to say," Kari said quietly.  "He's my best friend.  He's always been there for me.  Now I may have lost him forever."  The two girls sat in silence.

"Kari," Sora said suddenly.  "When the phone rings, who's the first person you think of?"

Kari thought and shrugged.  "T.K., I guess."

"And when you go somewhere, anywhere, who do you expect to see?" Sora inquired.

"T.K.," Kari said hesitantly.

"Who do you feel safest with in the whole world?"

"T.K.," she whispered.

"And when a door opens, who do you _want_ to see?" Sora asked quietly.

"T.K.," Kari answered in a small voice.

"And when you go to bed at night," Sora asked gently, "who do you dream about?"

A tear slipped down her cheek.  "T.K.," she managed.

"It seems T.K. isn't the only one in love," she replied.

"Oh, Sora!" Kari cried.  "How could I not see it?  I love him!  I love T.K.!"

"You've always known it, sweetie," Sora said to her.  "You've just always been afraid to admit it."

Kari began to cry.  "Now I've lost him."

Sora stood up.  "Oh, no you haven't," she said firmly.  "You're going over to his apartment right now, and you're going to fix this."  She dragged the younger girl out the bedroom door, past the confused occupants of the living room, and pushed her out the front door, closing it firmly behind her.  Kari stared at the closed door for a moment, and then took off running.  She made it to the first floor in record time and threw open the doors.  It was still raining outside, but she didn't care.  She went to the bus stop at the corner and boarded the waiting bus.  Ten minutes later, she exited the bus in the pouring rain and took off at a run down the four blocks to the Minatin Apartment Building.  She rushed through the front doors, shivering, and pushed the up button for the elevator two times.  Then she pushed it again.  After a second, she gave up waiting and went to the stairs.  She ran up the five flights of stairs and pushed open the fifth floor door.  She went to the door labeled _8E-Ishida_ and rang the doorbell.  She heard a voice and footsteps and quickly caught her breath.  The door opened and Matt stood on the other side.  He looked at her in surprise, taking in her current state.  "May I speak with T.K., please?" she asked quietly.

Matt only nodded and let her in, closing the door.  He then led her to the kitchen where Mimi, Nancy, Rick, and T.K. were.  Mimi was the first to notice them.  "Kari!" she exclaimed.  

Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise.  She only looked at T.K.  "Kari?" he asked.  "What's wrong?"

"I love you," Kari said.  "And I'm sorry that it took me this long to find the courage to say it.  I'm sorry for every time I broke your heart.  And I'm sorry.."

T.K. laid down the salad bowl that was in his hands and walked over to her.  He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her toward him, kissing her, cutting her off.  After a moment, he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.  "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."  He looked at her.  "Are you sure?"

Kari wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.  "I love you," she said.  "And this isn't a phase because I'm not going to love you until the day I die; I'm going to love you longer."

T.K. smiled and bent his head to hers.  After a moment, they heard a throat being cleared loudly.  They reluctantly pulled away to find four grinning faces.

"Kari, dear," Nancy said, still smiling, "why don't you stay for dinner?"

Kari smiled.  "Thank you," she replied.  "That would be nice."

"Yeah," Matt spoke up, "you and T.K. could finish the salad.  I'm sure that the two of you could shake it enough."

"Matt!" Mimi and Nancy exclaimed while Kari blushed.

"What?" Matt asked defensively.

"What's the matter, bro?" T.K. asked mischievously.  "Are you afraid that we'll take your and Mimi's job?"

"T.K.!" Kari and Nancy exclaimed while Mimi blushed.

Matt, T.K. and Rick laughed.  "Good save, son," Rick congratulated the younger man.

"I give up!" Nancy cried, throwing her hands in the air.  Then she looked at Kari and Mimi and grinned.  "They get it all from their father," she said in a joking tone of voice, and everyone laughed.

*****

T.K. smiled.  Five years and they still loved each other.  Three years after that night, they went on a vacation to America and made a detour in Las Vegas.  They returned to Japan a married couple.  Now, Kari was three weeks pregnant.  He looked down at the woman asleep in his arms and they tightened around her.

"Love you," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you, too," T.K. whispered back.

Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep under the shady tree while happy with the life that fate saw fit to give him.

THE END

How did you guys like it?  I hope you liked it a lot.  I did my best with grammar and spelling, so forgive any mistakes.  I'm in the middle of working on three new Takari stories.  I hope to finish them soon.  Bye now!  Don't forget to review! ^_^

_Tevrah_


End file.
